Snape's Daughter
by Phoenix-Tears87
Summary: Snape has a daughter that he didn't know about. What will the future look like for him and his child? Has mention of child abuse!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

A nine month pregnant woman waited silently, thinking of her baby's father. She knew that he never wanted a child, but had thought of giving the baby to him anyways. She would just leave the baby in front of his door and never return again. That was Julian's plan. She did love the unborn child, but wanted the father (Severus Snape) to learn how to love. She could not keep the baby anyways, because her parents would kill her child.

She came from a family that had believed in what Lord Voldemort was doing, even though they would not join them. Julian sighed and continued to think about the future.

Just then, she felt a twinge of pain coming from her abdomen. It was time her baby would be born. Julian was in front of a muggle hospital and went inside. They took her to the delivery room, where she waited to dialate. When she finally dialated, Julian pushed and pushed until she was screaming a swearing. After the last and final push, there was a crying sound. "Congratulations, it's a beautiful little girl," said the nurse, handing the baby to Julian. She looked down at her baby and saw that she was the spinning image of her father, with no characteristics from her mother. Julian smiled and the baby squirming in her arms. "What is her name going to be miss?" Julian thought and said, "Serenity Severus Snape." The nurse wrote the name down and took the baby to get it clean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Julian and Serenity finally got out of the hospital, Julian took her daughter to Hogsmeade. She waited until it was dinner time and headed towards Hogwarts. When she got there, she headed down to the dungeons and put the baby in front of Snape's personal rooms. (mental note: Snape had joined the light side and was spying for Dumbledore.) Julian gave her baby a kiss and left forever from the baby's life. She would never know who her mother was for she would jump off a high building and died, taking her secret with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Professor Severus Snape was heading towards his room after dinner, and hear the sound of a baby crying. he went towards the sound and found it was coming from his door the his personal rooms. Severus saw that is was a baby and picked it up. He noticed that there was a note and opened it. After he had finished reading, Severus looked down at his daughter. He could not deny that is was not his, cause her mother said in the note that she looked exactly like him. Severus sighed and brought his daughter in his rooms and shut the door.

Serenity was still crying and Severus gave her a bottle of milk, which did the trick. He was thinking of what he was going to do with Serenity and decided not to get rid of her, even though he had no plans to have any children in the future. He sighed and looked down at his now sleeping daughter, who was done drinking her milk. Severus took her into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. She continued to sleep while Severus was getting ready for bed.

When he was done, Severus decided to let Serenity to sleep in his bed. He didn't know that a child was going to change his life. He went to sleep with Serenity in the crook of his arm, sleeping soundly. The last thought that Severus thought was why her mother would abandon the baby girl.

That night he dreamed of what her daughter would do to him in the near future and what else she would get from her evil father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rate please!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been almost two years since Lord Voldemort's downfall to the young Harry Potter. Even though Severus was not busy being a spy, he was busy being a father and a teacher. Serenity was now two years old, and she was the biggest handful in the world (more than a class full of first years). She had every look of her father and seemed to have some of his attitude too. Severus had thought she might have been easy to take care of, but he was wrong. While still spying for Dumbledore, Severus had asked some staff, and maybe a few students from his House, to watch her. No one had any problems with her, only Severus did. She knew that it annoyed her father, but she did it because she loved him. Serenity even enjoyed causing hell for her father if you can believe that.

"Serenity Snape, where are you?" called Severus. She was playing one of her hide and seek games that caused her father to worry. Severus looked everywhere in his quarters, but couldn't seem to find his daughter. He heard a giggle coming from one of the stock cupboards. He smiled. "Hmmm, I wonder where she is? Maybe I should go to grandpa and see if he may have seen my darling little girl." He went to the door and closed it, then went to the cupboard where he heard the giggling. Serenity walked out of the cupboard and looked around. Severus shot forward and grabbed his daughter by the waist. She let out a scream and tried to wiggle free from her father's grasp. He took her to the warm bath that was waiting for her. Severus took all of her clothes off and put her down in the bath. Serenity argued, but didn't win, so she pouted while Severus was washing her.

"You know, bath time wouldn't be so difficult if you would just allow it to happen. You get to go and play with grandpa sooner, instead of making him wait," Severus said sternly to Serenity. She glared that Snape glare at her father and continued to pout. (Professor Dumbledore is 'grandpa' since he's old and had his share of watching Serenity. Also, he spoils her like he would if he had any grandchildren.) "Dada I want to see grandpa," she said while Severus washed the soap out of her black, curly hair. he smiled at her warmly. "As soon as you are cleaned up. How can you get so messy in less than five hours?" Serenity giggled and grabbed her father's hands. Severus finished watching her and picked her up from the tub. He dried her off and let her go, which was a big mistake. Serenity ran from her father, naked of course, and went under the bed. Severus sighed, grabbed his wand, and cast a spell to get her from under the bed. She squealed and tried to run off, but Severus grabbed her and sat her on the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He put some clothes on her, brushed her hair. Severus knew that her curly hair was inherited by him, since his mother had curly hair. Serenity was pouting and wouldn't stop moving. When Severus was done, there was a knock on the door. Serenity escaped from her father's clutches and ran to the door to open it. Severus was walking into the living room and saw the Headmaster with Serenity in his arms. Every time she was being held by him, Serenity always tried to get his glasses. Dumbledore handed her the glasses, who then put them on her. He smiled at the grinning child and looked up to see Severus walking in. "Ah, Severus. I thought you had forgotten about our meeting." Severus sneered. "Serenity was yet again fleeing from getting a bath and decided to play her favorite game."

Dumbledore laughed and set Serenity down, before taking back his glasses.

Serenity ran to her father, who picked her up. She started humming and Severus bounced her up and down. "Shall we go then?"' asked Dumbledore, holding the door open for Severus. He sneered and walked out. Dumbledore closed the door and Severus cast the charms that protected his rooms. They walked to Dumbledore's office and went to the fireplace. Dumbledore threw some floo powder in and yelled "Leaky Cauldron!" Severus threw in some floo powder and checked to make sure Serenity was securely in his arms. He too yelled "Leaky Cauldron!" and spinned out of sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews Please!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and set Serenity down so that he could brush off the ash from his robes. He took out his wand and cleaned up Serenity before picking her up again. He followed Dumbledore to where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. Dumbledore took out his wand and pressed the brick that opened up to Diagon Alley. They went through the entrance and went to where they were going, which was to the little bar called 'The Golden Snitch'. Serenity squirmed in her father's arms, wanting to go and check out the Quidditch stuff across the street. Severus put her down, but grabbed her hand before she could run off. "No dada!" she cried. Severus picked her up again, losing his temper a little. "You can look after we are done. Now don't struggle Serenity!" Serenity started to cry, but Dumbledore took her from Severus' arms and gave her a sweet. She stopped the process of crying and ate the sweet she was given, while glaring at her father. (Even though they are going in a bar, Serenity is young enough to go in one with an adult).

Dumbledore, Severus, and Serenity entered the bar and found the person they were meeting. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. (Voldemort's son) was in the back waiting for them. He looked like his father, but wasn't like him in anyway. He was put into Gryffindor instead of going into Slytherin, where his blood heritance ran. Tom stood up and shook Dumbledore and Severus' hands. He thought of shaking Serenity's hands, but they were looking really sticky. Dumbledore gave Serenity to Severus and sat down. Severus sat down also and took something out of his pocket to clean off Serenity's sticky hands, while muttering under his breath. Tom sat down across from Dumbledore and Severus, and also a somewhat sticky Serenity. The bartender got their order of drinks and came back with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what is it that you require from me Dumbledore, for I am a very busy man," Tom said, taking a sip of his drink. Dumbledore took a sip from his own drink. "Why does your father continue to live even without the body?" Tom looked at him and said, "I'm sorry but I made the Vow with my father when he told me. I'm sorry I can't be much help. If I wasn't under the Vow, I would tell you, but I can't. Sorry." Dumbledore sighed and looked at Severus. "Is there any way of getting rid of the Dark mark, even though Voldemort is not here to make it burn?" Tom thought, "I'm afraid I don't know that answer." Severus sighed and Serenity looked up at her father, curiously. Severus had hoped to find a way to get rid of the thing he hated most. He noticed that Serenity was looking at him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Dumbledore, Severus, and Serenity left the bar. Dumbledore had to leave for some important business at the Ministry and Severus and Serenity went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Serenity looked through the glass, while Severus was deep in thought. When he came to his senses, he heard someone calling his name. Severus turned around and saw the least likely person that Severus wanted to see. Lucius Malfoy walked up to him, while carrying a screaming Draco in his arms. Serenity saw Darco and showed a face of disgust at her father. Severus saw her give that look and did the same.

"Ah Severus, what a surprise to see you here on a day like this," drawled Lucius. Severus glared at him and picked up Serenity. Draco stopped crying and looked at Serenity, with a strange look. Serenity gave him the infamous Snape sneer and stuck her tongue at him. "You should come over sometime Severus. I think it would be nice for your daughter to actually play with someone her age, instead of people older than her," Malfoy said. "I would love to but-" "Great! I'll see you tomorrow at noon," Lucius said. He and Draco left, leaving a surprised Severus behind. He finally came to his senses when Serenity gave her father tug on his hair. He gave her a glare, but a smile escaped his lips. She smiled at him and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Severus and Serenity got back to Hogwarts, there was a letter on Severus' desk. It read "Serenity Snape on the envelope. Severus opened the letter and noticed that it was from her mother's parents. Then it hit him that he remembered Julian. Severus and Julian had a one night stand and didn't realize that she had gotten her pregnant, until Serenity was left in front of his quarters. He looked down at his now two year old daughter, who was looking at him curiously. Severus looked down at the letter and threw it into the fire. He did not want to have Serenity meet her mother's parents, for they had been known to kill children that were born out of wed lock in their family. Severus looked down at her daughter and held her close.

Severus had put Serenity into bed and went to his desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and ink. Severus wrote a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Zander (had to use my last name since most of my family are off their rockers). Mr. and Mrs. Zander were Julian's parents. Severus thought of what to tell them and it finally hit him.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Zander,_

_I am sorry but you can not see my daughter. She does not need to see the like of you. I know what you are capable of and I know that you will try and hurt my baby girl. There is no need for you to see her, for she has no trait of your family. She looks exactly like me and I don't want you to anywhere near me or my daughter. If you even come near us, I swear on the grave of my mother, I will kill you._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Severus Alexander Snape_

Severus looked at the letter and put it in a green envelope. He put some hot wax on the opener and pressed his own personal seal. Severus went to the Owlry and gave it to one of the school owls. He watched as the letter and owl were out of sight. Severus walked down back to his quarters and went to check on Serenity. He noticed that she was up and was calling his name. "Dada!" she cried, when she saw him. He picked her up to of her crib. Severus smiled at her, "Do you want to sleep with daddy tonight?" Serenity nodded and put her arms around his neck.

Severus brought her into his room and set her down on the bed. he went to the bathroom and got changed for bed. He got under the covers and pulled Serenity towards him. She yawned and snuggled close to Severus. "Night dada," she said before falling in a deep sleep. Severus watched as his daughter slept soundly, and smiled. His daughter was too important for him to lose, since he was the only thing that made him feel emotions. Severus gave his daughter a kiss on the head before drifting off to sleep himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hundred miles away, Mr. Zander got a letter from his bastard granddaughter's father. When he was done reading it, he was furious. No one was going to tell him what to do and what not to do, except his wife. Mrs. Zander came in with tea and grabbed the letter from her husband's hands. She read it and looked disgusted about what it said. She knew Severus and knew that he would never lie about such a thing. She looked at her husband and said, "Don't worry about it husband. Severus said that the girl looks exactly like him." Her husband glared at her, " I won't believe it until I believe it." Mrs. Zander glared at her husband. " Fine, It's your funeral!" She walked out of the room and slammed the door. Mr. Zander glared at the glared door and went to read the letter again. He knew not to mess with Severus Snape, but he needed to see with his own eyes.

Mr. Zander put the letter in a drawer and sent another letter to Snape. He had asked if he could at least see if what he said was true in the letter that Mr. Zander was now writing to Snape. Mr. Zander gave the letter to his owl and put it out the window, while watching the owl fly away. He went out of the room and went to his own bed chambers to go to sleep. Mr. Zander would expect a reply, if not, then he would have to see this child himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that I used the word "bastard" but that is what children are called when they are born out of wedlock. I know it isn't a nice word, but hey life moves on. Please send reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Serenity, its time to go!" Severus yelled, getting his cloak on. Serenity came bounding in, with her hair all messy. Severus sighed and went to grab a brush to get her hair back into the pigtails he had put them in earlier. Serenity kept on squirming in her father's lap. He got irritated and gave her a pinch on her leg. She stopped, but turned around to glare at him. "Serves you right for squirming around. Now stay still while I finish doing this," Severus said sternly. Serenity pouted while her father finished putting her hair in pigtails. When Severus put her down after he was done, Serenity ran off and hid under the bed, again. Severus sighed and pulled her out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus and Serenity flooed to the Malfoy Manor and found a house elf waiting for them. Severus cleaned up the soot from himself and Serenity and followed the elf to where the Malfoys were waiting. "Ah, Severus, glad you could make it. Even though you are a bit late," said Lucius Malfoy, shaking hands with Severus. "Sorry, but my daughter was causing me to delay," Severus said. Lucius nodded his head and escorted Severus and Serenity to the dining room, along with his wife, Narcissa, and Draco. Serenity glared at Draco, who was being carried by his mother. Draco gave her a charming smile and Serenity bared her teeth at him. Severus noticed this happening and gave his daughter a pinch. Serenity glared at him and tried to bite him. "Don't you dare do that Serenity, or else you won't get anymore sweets," said Severus quietly in her hear. Serenity pouted and didn't look up at her father.

When they got into the dining room, there was someone that he didn't want to see. Mr. and Mrs. Zander were standing by the fire with drinks in their hands. "What are you doing here!" Severus said in a demanding voice. Lucius noticed the hate in Severus' voice and answered. "Greg was invited here by me, for after dinner we were going to talk business." Severus glared at him and mumbled under his breath about something to do with Voldemort's old stuff. Serenity heard this and stared at him with a questioning look. Severus stared at her and gave her a kiss on the head, while pulling her closer to him.

Greg (sorry that I didn't give him a name in the last chapter, I couldn't think of one) looked at the little girl in Severus' arms and couldn't find any similarities to his own daughter. Greg sighed in relief and saw that his own wife was looking for similarities too. He saw the relief in her face and gave her a pat on the back. He was a little disappointed for not having the child killed, but was glad that she didn't look like her mother. Mr. and Mrs. Zander sat down at the table for dinner, along with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, their son, Severus, and Serenity.

Severus looked at Greg and Greg looked at him. He nodded and gave Severus a small smile. "Good thing she has none of her mother's looks, or she would be taken away and killed, whether you fight back or not," he mouthed at Severus. Severus glared at him with pure hatred and grabbed his daughter to put her on his lap. He didn't want her anywhere near that son of a bitch Greg and his wife, and he didn't want Serenity to socialize with them either. But of course, Serenity just looked at them and hated them at that moment. She just ignored them like they were not there.

Dinner was going very well until Mrs. Zander said the most rudest thing. "I see that your daughter seems to have your ugly looks and your bad attitude Severus." Severus choked on a some wine that he was drinking and gave her the most deadliest glare. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that you stupid bitch!" Severus yelled. "Severus, there are children present. Tone you language down," Narcissa said sternly. Severus stared at her and calmed down. Serenity looked up at her father and then looked at her spoon full of mashed potatoes. She grinned at herself evilly and threw the spoon at Mrs. Zander.

Everyone was quiet when Serenity threw that spoon full of potatoes at Mrs. Zander. Everyone was staring at her and Mrs. Zander. Carol (Mrs. Zander) wiped off the mashed the potatoes. She got up and tried to get close to Serenity, but Severus stepped in front of Serenity to keep her safe from the woman who had the look to kill the child. "Get out of the way Snape! She is going to pay for what she did and it will be painful!" Carol yelled. Severus glared at her and picked up his daughter. "Serves you right for insulting her. I'm glad she has none of your family looks, otherwise she will look very ugly like you do. She seems to have all my good looks and you will not touch her while my blood is running thick in her," said Severus in a venomous voice. Lucius and Narcissa looked at Severus and saw the scene come undone.

"Thank you for dinner Lucius, but I must get going. Serenity need's to be in bed at a certain time, or else she will wake up cranky." Lucius knew that Severus was trying to keep his daughter safe and walked out with Severus to the fireplace in the other room. "Severus, is Serenity the Zander's grand daughter?" Lucius asked. Severus nodded. "I'll make sure that they won't come after you or Serenity. But I wouldn't really worry about Greg, cause I saw him try not to laugh." Severus thanked Lucius and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius went back into the dining room and saw that Carol was still very angry. " I think we should retire to the living room for drinks," said Lucius. Narcissa took a very sleepy Draco to his crib and returned to the living room. Lucius was pouring glasses and handed one to his wife. "Serenity is the Zander's grand daughter, so stay off of that topic," he said quietly to his wife. She nodded and sat in a sofa across from the Zanders. Lucius handed a glass each the Zanders. Greg looked at his wife's glass and noticed that there wasn't enough wine in it (wink). "Here dear, let me fill that up more for you," he said to his wife, grabbing her glass. She thanked him and he got up to pour. Carol didn't notice what else he was pouring into her wine and handed it to her.

"That little brat is going to pay what she did to my good robes," Carol said. The three nodded and drank their wine. Carol drank some of her wine and put it down on the table. She was about to continue, but then started to choke. Lucius saw the glint in Greg's eye as he watched his wife choked. Carol was at the point of not being able to breathe, when she heard her husband whisper in her ear, "pity that a little girl could bring you so much hate. I may have killed you, but I will soon join you since I will kill myself in a faster and less painful way." She tried to say something, but she died.

Lucius and Narcissa saw Carol take her last gasp of air. Greg got up and picked up his dead wife. He bowed his head and disaparated. Greg set her on the couch in front of the fire when he got home and then he pulled out another poison. He drank the entire bottle and then collapsed on the floor, dead before he hit the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Malfoys stared at the spot where Carol had died. "I'm going to go check on Draco," Narcissa said, leaving. Lucius went to the fire to see if Greg was home and saw that he was dead too. He then contacted Severus to tell him what had happened to the Zanders. Severus didn't care about what happened to them, but he was glad that they were dead. He would be able to sleep in peace and not worry about them to kill his baby girl. He slept soundly that night, except when Serenity decided to sleep with him, which he was glad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Mr. and Mrs. were found dead at their home and no body really cared. Everyone knew what they did in the past and they were glad that the Zanders were gone. But nobody would know that there was a little girl who was related to them since she had her father's blood running through her deeply. The only ones who knew that she was related to those nasty people were her father, the Malfoys, and Dumbledore. But they would never acknowledge that Serenity was related to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the delay. I wanted it to be a bit longer chapter. This is not the last chapter, I'm just going to skip a few years in Serenity's life and start at the age when she is getting to be enrolled to Hogwarts where she will meet the three known students in the series. And maybe she will probably not may not be in Slytherin. I would have to think on that. But tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Nine Years Later..._

Severus woke up with someone bouncing on his bed. "Wake up daddy. You have to take me to Diagon Alley today," said a little girl's voice. Severus grunted and tried to go back to sleep. All of a sudden, Severus grunted from the weight of someone falling on him. "Serenity, let me sleep for another hour or so," he said sternly. Serenity glared at her father. "You said that two hours ago, and it's now 10 a.m." Severus looked at his daughter with sleep still in his eyes. They glared at each other, but he knew that Serenity was right and got out of bed slowly. Serenity smiled and went to get some of Severus' clothes and a cup of coffee.

Severus knew that this day would come when his little girl would be a student at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Serenity was eleven now and so was a certain child who was the son of James Potter, Severus worst enemy. He shivered thinking about the boy and imagined him looking exactly like his father, and probably with the same arrogance. Serenity came bouncing in with a big grin on her face and Severus couldn't help but smile. "Come on daddy, I want to leave." Severus shook his head and picked her up. "Well then, let's go if you really want to," he said and blew a raspberry on her neck. She giggled, and they went to the fireplace. Severus switched Serenity to his other arm and threw some floo powder in the fireplace and yelled "Leaky Cauldron!" and vanishing in a green flame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived in the dingy pub and saw that Professor Quirrell was there. Severus brushed off some soot and dust off whatever soot Serenity didn't get. Severus looked up and saw Hagrid come through the door with someone who really made him glare. It was the Potter boy who destroyed Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter. "Ah, Hagrid. I see that you have brought Potter there," he said coolly. Serenity looked up and saw Harry Potter too, but gave him a smile and walked up to him. "Hi Harry Potter, my name is Serenity Snape," she said and shook his hand. "Hi," he said shyly. Serenity looked up at her father and noticed that he was glaring at Harry. She shrugged, but noticed that everyone was getting up to shake hand with the famous Harry Potter. Serenity went to his father and held his hand. They went to the entrance and Hagrid and Harry followed. Severus pressed the brick needed to open to Diagon Alley. "Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said. Severus rolled his eyes and went through.

"So Professor, will ya be headin' to Gringotts?" Hagrid asked. Severus sneered and answered, "Yes I will. Why do you ask?" "I was wonderin' if ya could bring Harry along with ya, since those damn Gringotts' carts make me sick." Severus looked at the boy, then looked and saw Serenity giving him the puppy dog look. "Alright, but if he has a key, you might as well give it to him. But does he know what out currency is?" Hagrid shook his head no. Severus sighed, "Serenity, explain to Potter our currency so that he may for once be educated of our world." Harry looked at Hagrid, who was looking through his pockets for the key to open up Harry's vault. He found the key and gave it to Harry. "Serenity, start heading towards the bank, I need to talk to Hagrid for a minute," said Severus. Serenity nodded and told Harry to follow her. Severus watched his little girl walking away talking to Harry. "Hagrid, don't you have to get something out of Gringotts?" Hagrid swelled up with pride. "O' course I do. I just didn't want Harry to find out what it is, since students aren't supposed ter know." Severus nodded and walked away to catch up with Serenity and Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus caught up with his daughter and Potter, then grabbed Serenity's hand. Serenity stopped talking and looked up at her father. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Anyways, do you now understand the currency Harry?" "I think so, but well enough to know what the different coins are," he said reassuringly. Serenity smiled and continued to walk. They reached the bank and went inside. "Those are Goblins there," Serenity said quietly to Harry, "they run Gringotts and it's best not to get on their bad side." Harry laughed, but quieted down after they got near the doors, where there was a Goblin opening the door for people. I hope to god that boy will not be as arrogant as his father, thought Severus, while the three entered the bank.

Severus, Serenity, and Harry reached a goblin that was free. "Can I help you Sir?" The Goblin asked. "I would like to make a withdrawal from my account and Mr. Potter from his account. He has his key with him," Severus said. The Goblin nodded and called for another Goblin. "Please follow me," the other Goblin said. They followed him through a door to where there was a cavern and tracks. The Goblin whistled and a cart came to stop where they were standing. Severus got in first, then Serenity, then Harry, and then the Goblin.

The cart went off on its own and they were going deep into the bank. The cart finally stopped in front of a vault with the number that said '369'. Harry looked at it and got out of the cart. Serenity got out too to help him get some of his money. Harry handed his key to the Goblin, who then opened the vault. "Wow," said Harry. Serenity smiled and grabbed the sack that the Goblin was holding. "Thank you," she said. Harry and Serenity went into the vault and they grabbed some money for Harry. "There, that ought to hold ya for a couple of terms," Serenity said. Harry thanked her and they walked out of the vault. Severus was still in the cart, with a sneer on his face. Serenity sneered at him and got in the cart. Harry got in and then the Goblin. They cart went off towards Severus and Serenity's vault. Severus got out this time and the Goblin opened the holding. He grabbed a couple of bags and filled them with gold. He walked out and got back into the cart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, I'm going to go to Knockturn Alley, so you and Potter can go get your school stuff. Meet me in the Apothecary shop in one hour o.k. princess?" Severus said. "O.k. dad," Serenity said in an annoyed voice. Severus kissed her on the forehead and walked off. "So, where do you want to go first?" Serenity asked Harry. "I don't know, maybe to get our robes. Hey look, it's Hagrid." They looked and saw Hagrid coming towards them. "Hello Harry and Serenity. Sorry that I couldn't come with you Harry. I had to get something important from somewhere." Harry had a look of curiosity on his face and shrugged his shoulder. "We were about to go get our school robes Hagrid, would you like to join us?" Serenity said. " Can' Serenity, I go to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick-me-up. Maybe I'll get yer two an ice cream cone on my way back. Serenity, one more thing, where did your father go to?" "He went to Knockturn Alley for something. I'm meeting him in the Apothecary shop in an hour." Hagrid nodded and walked off. Harry and Serenity walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and walked in.

Serenity looked around and saw the least likely person in there, Draco Malfoy. Madam Malkin came up to the counter. "Hogwarts dears?" She asked. They nodded. Another witch came in with another stool. " You come with me miss and Mrs. Goldburg will take you here young man," said Madam Malkin. Serenity followed Madam Malkin to a stool next to Draco and Harry went next to Serenity. Draco smirked at Serenity. "Is that you new _boyfriend_ or someone who has to put up with you?" Draco said in a drawling voice. "For _your_ information, Malfoy, this is Harry Potter and I happen to have met him in the Leaky Cauldron you stupid idiot." The woman who was making measurements for Harry's robes gaped at him, but continued to do her work. Madam Malkin smiled at him sadly and continued to do the measuring on Serenity's robes. "Could I also have some robes that are for making potions? My dad is going to make me do advanced potions since I know the basics," said Serenity said. Madam Malkin nodded and finished her work.

After the fitting was done, Harry and Serenity paid for their robes and left the shop. They spotted Hagrid at the ice cream shop and sat down next to him. He ordered three ice cream cones and walked down to Flourish & Blotts for their books. "Why is your father making you do advanced potions when you are starting first year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "My dad is a Potions Master and he is the Potions teacher. I guess he didn't want me on the same level as the rest of the 'dunderheads' that are starting out at Hogwarts," Serenity said. Harry looked at Hagrid with a questioning look. "Professor Snape hates children, except Serenity here, and he favors his own students from his House."

They went into the bookshop and found her dad in there looking for a book. She walked towards him and gave him a hug. "Hello sweetheart, did you get what you needed?" "Only my robes Dad. I came in here to get my books, and I was planning to go to the Apothecary shop to wait for you like we planned," Serenity said. Severus smiled at her and grabbed the book he was looking for. They walked to the counter and asked for the books that Serenity needed. The owner grabbed two copies for both Serenity and Harry. They paid for their books and left the shop with Hagrid and Severus.

"Well, I guess Harry an' I will get his wand now, I'll see ya 'round Professor Snape and Serenity," said Hagrid. Serenity said goodbye Harry and followed her father the Apothecary shop. Severus and Serenity bought the ingredients they needed and went to other shops to get whatever Serenity needed. The last was to get her wand.

They entered Ollivanders wand shop and a bell sounded off in the shop. Mr. Ollivander came in with a weird twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, Severus how good to see you in here again. I see that your daughter is getting her first wand. Well then, let's take some measurements shall we." Ollivander said in a strange voice. "Here, try this wand. Unicorn feather, 11 1/2 inches, willow." Serenity felt a strange feeling go through her arm and gave the wand a wave. A wave of bubbles came out of the wand and her father looked very pleased, along with Mr. Ollivander. "It isn't very often for the very first wand to pick, it usually takes a few wands. I guess you are way more like your father than anyone knows about," he said. Serenity paid for her wand and bid Mr. Ollivander good day.

Severus and Serenity went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Severus shrank the bags and put them in his robes. He grabbed Serenity and flooed them back to Hogwarts. Severus returned the bags to their normal sizes and put them on the desk. Serenity sat down and stretched. "Tired pumpkin?" Severus asked. "Only a little. I want to just lounge around and just read for a while," she said, with a yawn. Severus looked at her and sat down on the couch next to her. Serenity snuggled close to him, but never got a chance to read any book, for she had fallen asleep. Severus looked down at her sleeping form and gave her a kiss on her head. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. Severus pulled the covers under her chin and gave her another kiss on the forehead. He shut the door and went out to the living room to unpack the bags.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long delay, I was busy stressing out about school. I only have a week in a half left and I might have more time to type my chapters. I'm writing another story, but I decided to write it on paper first. I'm sorry that I never got to the part of which House she is going to be in, but I promise it will be in the next chapter. Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the day of the Sorting and the start of Term. Serenity was sleeping soundly and it was 9 a.m. Severus had gone in to try and wake her up, but she slept on. He gave her another hour for her to sleep so that she wouldn't be too cranky. What caused to sleep in was that she was up until 2:30 a.m reading a book. Severus decided to just lay down next to her until her hour was up.

When 10:00 came around, Severus tried to wake her up again. Serenity shifted a bit and continued to sleep on. Severus sighed. "Serenity, its time to get up," he said softly. The answer he got was a groan from her. He shook her again, but a little rougher. "No! I want to sleep!" Serenity whined. "Its almost 10:30 and you need to get ready for the feast. Now get up Serenity or I'll throw you in the bath tub with cold water in it," Severus said sternly. Serenity opened one eye and looked at him. "Leave me alone, I want to sleep for another hour." She closed her eye and went back to sleep.

Severus sighed again and went into the bathroom to fill up the bath tub with cold, but not too cold, water. he went back into Serenity's room and grabbed her blankets off of her. She shrieked and tried to grab the blankets from her father. Severus tossed them on the floor and grabbed Serenity by the legs and pulled her close for him to pick her up and carry her to the waiting tub. She tried to flee, but Severus had a good hold on her. "I'm up o.k. You don't need to toss me in the tub," Serenity said. Severus pretended not hearing her and then tossed her in the cold water.

Serenity screamed when the cold water hit her. She spit out the water in her mouth and gave a death glare at her father. "Forget it love, I am known for that look and it won't work," Severus said, looking at his daughter. Serenity splashed his water his way and got his robes a bit wet. Severus had a face of shock on his face and Serenity laughed at him. Severus glared at her and pulled the plug to drain the water. He then grabbed a towel and made a grab for Serenity. She stood up and grabbed the towel from her father and glared at him again, with her own kind of glare. Severus raised an eyebrow and left the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus and Serenity headed up to the Great Entrance where Minerva McGonagall was about to go to where she greeted the first years. Severus gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, leaving her with McGonagall, and went to the Great Hall.

Serenity and Professor McGonagall headed towards the entrance where the first years would be. There was knock on the big door and with a swish of her wand, McGonagall opened the door to reveal the first years. Serenity noticed Harry and walked up to stand next to him and a boy who Serenity knew to be a Weasley. She glared at Draco and his stupid cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Serenity had been looking at the scared faces and noticed one girl who seemed to be excited about being here. Serenity snorted and didn't here all of McGonagall's speech she said to the first years, but Serenity already knew it since she had come with McGonagall a few times to greet the new students.

McGonagall led them to a chamber off of the Entrance to wait in while McGonagall got the sorting hat to but on the stool. Serenity noticed the faces of the first years and she couldn't help but laugh. "What is so funny Serenity?" Harry asked. "I'm laughing at everyone in here because they are being scared for the stupid reasons," Serenity whispered. Harry was about to ask, but Professor McGonagall came in to escort them out to the Great Hall where the entire school was waiting for them.

Serenity noticed the Sorting Hat on the stool and became a little nervous. She looked at her father, who winked at her in encouragement. She felt a bit better and stared at the Hat, which was starting to sing.

When the song was over, everyone applauded and the hat bowed down to each table, then went still. Professor McGonagall took out a scroll of paper. "When I call your name, sit on the stool and when the Hat calls the house you are in, go to the proper table." Then she started calling out names.

When McGonagall called out a girl named Hermione Granger, Serenity saw that it was the girl that was excited in the chamber. She sat down on the stool and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head. After a few moments of silence, it called "Gryffindor!" Hermione excitedly went to the Gryffindor table, and Serenity heard a groan from the young Weasley boy. Serenity smiled and continued to watch the sorting. When Draco got up there, the hat barely touched him when it said "Slytherin!"

Serenity rolled her eyes and sighed. a few more names were said and it was Harry's turn. "Harry Potter." There was a murmur going through the tables and some students looking over at Harry when he seated himself on the stool. After a few minutes, the Hat finally called out "Gryffindor!" Everyone at that table was cheering really loud for Harry as he sat down. Professor McGonagall had to wait till everyone at the Gryffindor table calmed down.

A couple more names were said and it was Serenity's turn. "Serenity Snape." Serenity sat on the stool and waited for the voice inside the hat to talk to her.

Severus sat nervously as he watched his daughter sit on the stool. He had his fingers crossed that she would be in Slytherin. But he knew that she might not end up there, since she was too sweet of a girl for the harsh Slytherin house.

Serenity heard the little voice and listened to its reasoning. _"Hmm... you have some talents of each house, but which one shall I put you in?" _Serenity waited for the hat to sort her in the right house. _"I see lots of bravery and I also see you will also try to unite two houses in the near future. I think I will put you in Gryffindor, how does that sound?" _Serenity thought and made her answer, "yes". The hat opened up its rim and yelled out "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped as Serenity went to go sit down. While she was being congratulated, she took a peak at her father and saw a bit of disappointment on his face. He saw her looking at him and gave her a smile. She smiled back and then looked at the Sorting Hat.

Harry's friend, who's name was Ron, was sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his brothers. After the sorting was done, Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and the stool away. Dumbledore stood up and with the wave of his hand, the feast began. Harry went for everything in sight and Serenity laughed at him. "What?" "You seem to be really hungry. Careful not to eat too fast or you'll choke." Harry gave her a face and started stuffing his mouth full of food.

Serenity took a time to look at her father, who was talking to Professor Quirrell. Severus looked at his daughter and winked at her. She smiled and went back to her dinner. After desserts and all the plates were cleaned, Dumbledore stood up to make a few announcements. "I would like to remind all students that there is no magic allowed between classes, as Filch has reminded me every year. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, may that also be a reminder to some older students." He twinkled his eyes at the Weasley twins. "I would also like to say that the third floor corridor is out of bounds also this year. Anyone who is to go there will face a most painful death." There were a few people who laughed at this, but no more.

"Now I think it is time for bed and I hope you sleep well." Dumbledore sat down and dismissed the school. "First years follow me," Percy Weasley said. He became a Gryffindor Prefect and was in charge of taking the first year Gryffindors to the Common Room. Serenity walked with Harry and Ron behind Percy. "Hey Percy, could I have the password to get into the Common Room?" Serenity asked. Percy thought and looked at her. "Alright. The password is _Caput Draconis_," Percy said. Serenity thanked him and asked Harry and Ron if they wanted to come with her. They said yes and followed her.

Serenity took every short cut she knew and Harry and Ron followed her. While going through one passage, they ran into Severus. Serenity looked at her father and gave him a grin. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Tell me, where are you three going on this fine evening?" "We are going to the Common Room Father. I knew where it is and so I asked Percy if I could have the password and get there sooner," Serenity said in her sweetest voice. Severus looked at the three of them and nodded his head. "Very well. Now go or I will be taking points away for you being out and about." The three nodded their heads and walked off. Severus looked at them and went the other way.

The trio finally reached the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. "Password?" The woman in the pink dress said. "Caput Draconis," Serenity said. The portrait opened up and they went in. They sat down and waited for Percy to show up. "Is he always like that Serenity?" Harry asked. Serenity thought of the answer to give him. "Only to students and sometimes to me when he is teaching me something." Ron looked up and saw his brother come in with the rest of the first years.

"Girls in one dormitory on the left and the boys in another on the right," Percy said. Serenity said goodnight to Harry and Ron and went up the stairs to her dormitory. She was followed by Hermione Granger and two other girls named Lavender Brown and Parviti Patil. Lavender and Parviti chattered about girly crap and Hermione talked about the classes they were going to be doing. Serenity got dressed and hopped into bed. "How did you know where the Gryffindor Tower was?" Hermione asked a bossy tone.

Serenity looked at her. "I was raised in this castle, so I know where everything is. My father is the Potions teacher and the Head of Slytherin. Now if you have anymore questions, ask me tomorrow." the three girls went to bed and everything was quiet. She was already missing sleeping in her own room down in the dungeons with her father, but this was something she was to get used to. She turned over and got into a comfortable position and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the dungeons, Severus was already missing his baby girl. he would normally read to her every night, but now the only time he will be able to was during some weekends and the holidays. Severus sighed and looked into Serenity's empty bedroom. He shook his head and closed the door and went to his own room.

Severus thought for a while about why the Hat sorted her to Gryffindor. He would have to ask her this weekend. He turned over and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long delay, I had writer's block. I will updated as soon as I can. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Serenity woke up really early from a bad dream. She had looked around and remembered that she was in her dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. She got up to put on a robe and some slippers, then quietly left the room. It was 3 a.m. and so Serenity decided to go down to the dungeons and tell her father about the dream she had.

(A/n. I'll get to the dream when she is with her father)

Serenity took all the shortcuts she knew to get down to the dungeons and had to take another because Filch was in one of them. She silently crossed the Great Hall and saw no one but Dumbledore, who was currently coming back from the kitchens. Serenity silently passed by him, but he saw her and went towards her. "Not sleeping well child?" "No Sir, I was just going to go sleep with my father and tell him the dream I had." Dumbledore took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Alright. You better go along then, and if you have anymore dreams, you can also come to me, o.k.?" Serenity nodded her dead and gave him a hug and kiss good night, then continued on her way.

Dumbledore watched her leave. _I hope her bad dreams will never come to existence. Hopefully Severus will tell what she really is soon. _Dumbledore sighed and continued on his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity made it to her father's chambers and unlocked all the protection spells on them, then put them back up when she entered the chambers. Serenity went into her father's bed chamber and walked up to where he was sleeping. Severus made a snort in his sleep and mumbled something. Serenity giggled, which caused Severus to wake up.

"Serenity, what's wrong sweetheart?" Severus scooted over so that Serenity could lay next to him. "I had a bad dream and I couldn't go back to sleep." Serenity said while snuggling close to her father. Severus wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"What was it about princess?" He said, while stroking her hair. Serenity collected her thoughts and told him the dream.

_The Dream_

_Serenity was running down a corridor that looked like one from Hogwarts. She passes people that are faded and reaches the Entrance Hall._

_In the Entrance Hall, stands a man with a face like a snake with red eyes. "Come my dear, we shall rule the world together and destroy anyone who defies us," the man says with the red eyes. _What is going on here and who is this ugly man, _Serenity thought._

_She steps closer to the man, but does not take his hand. "Who are you?" She asks. "I am a powerful wizard who will make all your dreams come true," he said. _

_Serenity looks at the man and see's evil in his eyes. She back away. "You are evil. I can see it in your eyes. I'll never join you, ever!!!" She yells. The man laughs and comes closer to her. Serenity runs as fast as she can and hears him coming after her. _

_He is so close to her, that she can here his breath laboring from coming after her. "You'll never escape me little one. I will always find you no matter what." Serenity runs until there is no breath to spare and wakes up._

_End Dream_

"And that's what happened," Serenity said after finishing telling her dream to her father. Severus looked at her daughter, with the look of concern. She see's the look on his face and wonder's what he is worried about. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Severus shakes a bit to bring him back and looks at his daughter. "Listen sweetheart. The man you saw in your dream is Lord Voldemort. He is, as you saw in your dream, is very evil. You know that I was one of his followers and that you may have heard the Headmaster tell about him to you."

He sighs. "If you have another dream like this let me know or Dumbledore about it. We can help you close your mind against this dream or any kind of dream about him. O.K.?" Serenity nodded her head and cuddles closer to Severus. She yawns and Severus smiles at her. "Now let's get some sleep. You and I both have classes in the morning and I don't want you late for your first class." Serenity nods her head and goes instantly to sleep.

Severus smiles at her and kisses his daughter on the head before falling asleep himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the delay, I had major writer's block. I'm sorry if this story is a bit crap, but it is my first fanfic. Anyways, I'll be waiting for to feedback and ratings!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Severus woke up with something warm pressed against him. He looked down and saw that Serenity was asleep next to him, sucking her thumb. _I thought she quit sucking her thumb,_ Severus thought, as he pulled the thumb out of her mouth. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for classes. When he returned, he noticed that Serenity was hugging his pillow and had her thumb in her mouth again. He sighed and went to the bed. He bent down and shook her to wake her up.

"Serenity, wake up. You need to get ready for classes," he said. Serenity moaned and snuggled deeper into the bed. He sighed again and pulled the blankets off of her. Serenity woke up and made a grab for the blankets. "No Daddy!" "Serenity, you need to get up and get ready for your first day of class!" "No!" Serenity got hold of the blankets and wrapped them around her like a cocoon. "Serenity, I'm warning you! Get up!" Severus pulled on the blankets, but it was no use.

"Fine, have your way," he said and left the room. Serenity looked towards the door and fell in a slumber. Just as about she was falling in a deep sleep, something really heavy landed on her. She yelled and started trying to get away. But it was no use. Severus had got a hold of her and started tickling her. "Are you going to get up now?!" He asked her. "YES!" She said in between laughs.

Severus got up and picked Serenity up with him. She put her arms around him and snuggled her head on his shoulder. "Come on, you need to get dressed and fetch your school things." Severus put her down and she found some of her clothes and school things on her bed. She closed the door, while Severus went back to finishing up getting ready.

Serenity came out and found her father reading the Daily Prophet. "I'm ready Daddy." Severus looked up and saw his daughter. She had her school robes on, her pack on her shoulders, and her hair going crazy. "Come here Serenity. Your hair needs to be fixed." She dropped her bag on the floor and went to fetch a brush for her father.

She handed him the brush and sat down in front of him. He brushed her hair and put it up in a pony tail. "There, that should do it." He said. Serenity got up and grabbed her bag. "Ready to go Daddy?" He nodded his head and they both left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity reached the Gryffindor table and sat down between Harry and Ron, who were currently stuffing their faces and had save a seat for her. " Mornin' Serenity." Harry said after he had swallowed his food. Ron tried to talk, but his mouth was too full to talk, so he just waved.

"Morning." Serenity said, putting some bacon and eggs on her plate. She was just about to eat when the owls came flying in. An owl came flying next to her with a package for her. She took the package and gave the owl some toast. The owl hooted his thanks and left. She opened the package and looked inside the box.

Inside was an egg as black as midnight. "Who on earth gave this to me?" She said quietly. "Don't know, see if there is a note." Ron said, when he was done stuffing his face. The three of them looked inside the box and out, but couldn't find anything.

Serenity looked up at her father and noticed that he was looking at her. She gave him a questioning look, but he pointed to where Dumbledore was sitting. She looked towards him and now noticed that Fawkes was on the old man's shoulder. Dumbledore smiled at her and Fawkes gave a tone of his magical song and swept towards her. He landed next to her plate and stared at the egg.

Harry, Ron, and Serenity stared at the egg too, along with almost everyone else in the Great Hall. There was a long pause. Then the egg started to shake and a crack started to show. The crack got bigger and Serenity saw something moving inside the egg.

When the egg finally opened all the way, a small ugly black bird came out of the egg. It stared at Serenity gave in a squeak. The bird saw Fawkes and wobbly got up. It walked towards Serenity and looked up at her with its beady black eyes. It gave another squeak and tried a tempt to fly, but didn't succeed.

"Its a black phoenix, Serenity. One of the rarest of breeds." Dumbledore said, who had walked up towards the table. Severus was next to him, with his hand on her shoulder. Fawkes had found it one day and gave it to me. Since I already have a phoenix, so I have decided to give it to you. But I do believe the little one is a female." Dumbledore smiled down at her. "Keep her with you at all times." He walked off and left.

Serenity looked at her father, who she knew would be smiling if he didn't have to keep an image up. Severus squeezed her shoulder and left also. Fawkes had stayed, so he decided to make himself comfortable on Harry's head. Serenity laughed at Harry, who was trying the get the phoenix off his head. "Help me Serenity!" Harry said.

Serenity held out her arm and Fawkes landed on it. "He really likes you Harry." Harry scowled and went back to eating. The little black phoenix made a noise to get her mistresses attention. Serenity picked up the little thing and held it up close to her face. "I think I should call you Athena." The small bird gave her a squeak. She smiled at the bird and put it in a pocket in front of her robes.

Professor McGonagall came around and gave everyone their time tables. "We should get going, we have Herbology next." Harry said. The three of them got up, while Fawkes flew next to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what exactly is a phoenix?" Harry asked. "A phoenix is a bird with immense healing powers in their tears," Serenity said, "their songs strike fear in enemies and bravery in the true hearted. When they die, they burst in a ball of flame and rise up in the ashes again as a baby." Harry nodded his head and they walked on. Ron was currently calling down Fawkes.

"Come on boy, come here." Fawkes played a note, but wouldn't go near him. "Ron, you need to allow him to come to you. It is his choice if he wants you to touch him." She said. Ron threw up his hands and pouted.

When they got to the greenhouses, Fawkes sang a note and disappeared in a ball of flame. "Oh, and they also disappear in a ball of flame." Serenity added in when she saw the looks on Ron and Harry's faces. They entered the Greenhouse One.

The Gryffindors had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and they had to pair up in a group of two. Serenity was with Harry, while Ron got stuck with Hermione Granger. They were currently re-potting dragon snap and they tended to snap at anyone who touches a certain spot on their stem.

Ron kept on touching the spot and had little bite marks on his hands. "You are doing it all wrong, you are supposed to pull it from the very bottom where the stem and soil meet." Hermione said to him. "Well then you do it, if your so good at it." Ron said angrily. Hermione pulled the end of the stem and put it in the pot they were supposed to be in.

Ron scowled at her and glared at his plant, which was still his first one. Meanwhile, Harry and Serenity were having no troubles at all. "You seem to know how to do this," Serenity said to Harry, as she was re-potting her dragon snap. "Yea, my aunt and uncle give me the chore of weeding the garden," Harry said distastefully.

After the bell had rang, the Gryffindors went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell was as nervous as ever. When Seamus had asked about his turban, Quirrell started talking about the weather. Serenity thought it was a ridiculous class since Quirrell was too afraid of his own subject.

"Why does he bother teaching if he so afraid of the Dark Arts?" Ron asked Serenity. She shrugged her shoulders and made their way to lunch. Serenity took out Athena, who looked like she grew some more feathers. Serenity gave the phoenix a bit of salad leaves, which she ate immediately. Serenity served up some soup for herself and began eating. She always had a small appetite, just like her dad.

Harry and Ron did the same thing as they did at breakfast, which was stuff their mouths full of food. Hermione sat down next to Serenity, due to the fact that Ron and Harry were sitting next to each other talking about boy stuff while talking. "So, what is Professor Snape's classes like Serenity? Does he really show favorite for his own House? Is he really cruel more towards the Gryffindors than any other House?" Hermione asked in a fast voice. Serenity glare at her. "Why don't you wait and find out, besides asking me questions," she said snarling. Hermione looked at her with a look of shock, and walked off.

"Come on you guys, we need to get to class. If we're late, then Professor Snape will take a shit load of points off Gryffindor." Serenity said to them. She picked up a now full Athena and put her in her pocket, with some trouble because she was getting bigger. Harry and Ron followed her towards the dungeons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some students, like Hermione Granger and most of the Slytherins, were already waiting for Professor Snape. "Well, well, well, look who it is, the traitor of the House of Slytherin. It's a pity you weren't in our House, other wise you wouldn't be hanging out with riff raff like the Weasley's." Draco said in a sneering voice. Serenity walked up to him and punched him in the eye.

"I can hang out with whom ever I want Malfoy. So why don't you shut up and keep it shut." She yelled at him. Draco closed his mouth and glared at her. She glared back and he turned away. Just as she was about to turn, her father was standing right in front of her.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Fighting are we? You know the rules, no fighting in the corridors and classrooms. Do I make myself clear?" Serenity nodded her head. Severus walked towards the door and unlocked it. The class piled in and Severus shut the door. The Gryffindors and Slytherins both had double potions and it was going to be a long one. Serenity sat in a table by herself, while Harry and Ron had to sit next to Hermione.

Severus looked out over at the class and started it by taking attendance. (A/N: Snape isn't going to be a very big asshole in this story, like he is in the books!) When he reached Harry's name, he sneered, but didn't say anything and continued on.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in my class," he started. Serenity rolled her eyes at this. He continued is First year speech (A/N: couldn't remember the rest of it) and waved his wand. "These are your instructions. Now get going!" Severus yelled. There was a rush of people getting out their cauldron and ingredients. Severus walked up to Serenity, who had taken out Athena because she was getting way too big for the pocket.

Athena made a small note of what could have been the mystical song of the phoenix. "You my dear, will be making the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Here are your ingredients." Severus handed her the directions of the potion. She got cracking down on the potion.

Everything was going alright. Serenity had finished her potion, so she was at the moment helping Neville with his potion. Severus saw this, but didn't say anything. "Professor, are we supposed to do our own potions without any help?" Draco droned. Severus walked over towards Neville and Serenity. "Five points from Gryffindor. He needs to learn how to do it on his own, Miss Snape. Now go sit down." he said. Serenity glared at him, but he only raised an eyebrow.

She got up and sat at her table. "For homework, you need to do a three foot essay on the forgetfulness potion and its origin. Class dismissed. Miss Snape, stay behind." While the rest of the class left, Serenity walked up to her father. He was currently grading some summer essays that he had assigned.

"Do you need anything Daddy?" Severus looked up at his daughter. "Listen, I need you to behave yourself during Potions, because Malfoy will tell his father about everything that goes on here and if reflects on me to be not fair to the other Houses. I understand that you are in Gryffindor, but I can't favorite that House especially. Do you understand?" Severus said quietly.

Serenity nodded her head. "I understand Daddy. It's because of you being a spy for He-Who-Is-A-Dumbass." Severus smiled at her. "Good thing I put a Silencing Charm on the door, otherwise, if Malfoy heard you say that, you would be in a load of deep shit." Serenity giggled.

"Well, I think I should go, I got to get some homework done." She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Daddy!" And she left; along with Athena, who was now big enough to sit on Serenity's shoulder. Severus looked towards the door and remembered that he forgot to give her homework for her level. But he shrugged it off an went back to the essays from all the rest of the dunderheads in school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm done with this chapter. Sorry for the long delay. Anyways, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!!!! Please R&R!!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Over the next few weeks, the lessons were getting a bit harder, except History of Magic since the only thing the students did in there was put there heads on the table and take a snooze. Hardly anyone took notes for the class, except Hermione Granger. Serenity didn't need to take notes or pay attention, because she had studied with the Slytherins before she became a student. Serenity knew that Transfiguration would be hard, but she was ready for any challenge that came her way. Harry and Ron had gotten lost a couple of times when Serenity wasn't with them, because she was off doing something important for her father.

Harry, Ron, Serenity, and the rest of first year Gryffindors were currently looking at a poster on the message board in the Common Room. There was to be a flying class for all first years that Wednesday. "Oh no, we are with the Slytherins!" Ron whined. Serenity smirked and looked at him. "Not all Slytherins are bad. Some of the older students still talk to me, even though I am in Gryffindor." She continued to smirk at him, and went to a table to do her homework. Harry and Ron joined her. While the boys were working on Potions, Serenity was working on her Herbology homework. She had finished all her other work, but she had to research the plant she had to write about, the Devil's Snare.

"Hey Serenity, could you check to see if this is right?" Harry asked as he pushed his work towards her. She looked at the parchment and circled a few mistakes. "Just fix those and it will be pretty good," she said, passing him the parchment. Ron was just finishing up his work when Hermione came towards them with a look that clearly said that she was annoyed. "Excuse me Serenity, but I was wondering if you could get your phoenix out of the room, because she is being really distracting."

Serenity looked at her and made a whistle. Athena soared out of the girls dormitories and landed on the back of her chair. "Happy?" She asked with sarcasm. Hermione nodded her head and went back up to the dormitory. The boys were rolling their eyes. "I feel sorry for you for sharing a dormitory with her," Ron said, passing his Potions homework towards her to check.

"It's not all that bad. She does get annoying though, telling me things I already know about." She looked at Ron's homework and saw lots of mistakes on it. She smirked at the parchment and gave it back to him. "Do it again, it is a disgrace. It looks as though you haven't even looked at the books to study the Boil Cure. I suggest you look at the books more thoroughly." Ron looked at her like she was possessed. "You really scare me sometimes. You sound exactly like Professor Snape when you speak like that." he said, taking the parchment away from her.

Serenity rolled her eyes and finished up her Herbology homework. She put it aside and petted Athena's chest. She was full grown and sometimes Serenity would see her flying around with Fawkes. While Ron was finishing up rewriting his homework and Harry working on his Charms homework that was due Thursday, Serenity was thinking about the latest vision she had.

The vision

_Serenity was running down the halls of Hogwarts as if searching for something. She came across an office that looked familiar. She entered the room and saw a figure near the fireplace looking into the fire. "Why must I do this task Milord? W-what if I get caught by that big oaf Gamekeeper?" A voice was heard coming from near the figure. "I need my strength and unicorn blood is the only thing that can keep me alive you fool! Do not worry about that half-giant fool, he will not catch you if you be careful, and you will do it whether you like it or not!" The voice said in a high-pitched voice. The figure near the fire shivered and turned. Serenity saw the face of the man, but not entirely. She knew the voice to be Lord Voldemort, since she had heard his voice before. When Serenity tried to get a closer look of the figure near the fire, she was brought back into her bed by Hermione Granger, who said that she had to get up for classes._

End vision

"Serenity, Serenity. Is anyone in there?" Harry had been trying to bring her back to earth for the last 5 minutes. "She looked at him. "What?" "You were spacing out and I thought I might bring you back down to earth." He said. Athena sang a tune and flew towards the window, looking out. Serenity went to the window and looked. She saw a figure enter the Forbidden Forest and had a strange feeling about the figure. Athena looked at her and landed on her shoulder.

"All be right back you guys, I need to see my dad." Serenity said, walking towards the portrait hole. Harry and Ron waved to her and went back to their homework.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was currently making some pepper-up potion when Serenity came in with Athena on her shoulder. He looked up and saw a look on her face that made him worry. "Serenity, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He came rushing over to her and held her. Athena flew into his office and Severus and Serenity followed. Severus snapped his fingers and a fire sprang up in the fire. He sat down at his desk and pulled Serenity on his lap.

"Now, tell me what has happened." He asked. Serenity laid her head on his shoulder and smelled the scent that was his own special smell; jasmine, potion ingredients, and fire whiskey. "I had a vision a few nights ago and Voldemort was talking to someone that looked very familiar who goes to this school, but I never saw his face. Anyways, Voldemort wanted the person to kill a unicorn and take its blood to keep its strength up. I know that he is at Hogwarts because they mentioned Hagrid. Also, tonight Athena showed me someone who was going into the Forbidden Forest and I think its the figure that I saw in my dreams." Serenity finished.

Severus pondered on this for a moment. He was worried about what she said about Voldemort drinking the blood of the unicorn. Severus got up and carried Serenity with him. He put her down and walked towards the door. "Come, we need to go see the Headmaster about your vision." Serenity nodded and Athena flew out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity had told the Headmaster about the dream and he looked a bit worried. "Serenity, I need you to stay close to your friends. Don't wonder off by yourself. If you need to see me or your father, send a message with Athena." He said sternly. She nodded her head. "Grandpa, do you know who would allow the Dark Lord to share a body with them?" Serenity asked. He pondered. "I have a feeling, but I will not say, due to your safety." Serenity knew it was the end of the discussion and nodded her head. Severus looked at the Headmaster, then at his daughter.

Serenity was yawning and looked like she was going to fall asleep. "Come on Serenity, its time for bed." Severus said. She nodded her head and went around Dumbledore's desk to give him a hug and a kiss goodnight and called Athena from Fawkes' perch. Serenity walked up to her father and grabbed his hand. They said goodnight the Dumbledore and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk to the Gryffindor tower was quiet. Athena flew ahead, annoying the sleeping portraits with her tune. Severus looked at his daughter. He was glad she looked like him, but was even luckier to get his mother's nose. There wasn't a lot of features or personalities of her mother. They reached the portrait into the tower, but Serenity was too tired to say the password. Severus gave the Fat Lady the staff password. He led Serenity into the Common Room.

Harry and Ron were currently talking about Quidditch when Serenity came in with Severus. They looked at him and waited for him to go. Severus glared at him and pushed Serenity towards her dormitory. When she was in her dormitory, Severus turned toward the two boys and stood in front of them.

"Listen here," he said, "you two are not to leave Serenity by herself, do you understand?" Both the boy nodded their heads in agreement. Severus left with a swish of his robes and left the boys looking dumbstruck. "What was all that about?" Ron asked Harry, who shrugged his shoulders. They went to bed and thought they would ask Serenity about it tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the first year Gryffindors all headed outside for their first flying lesson. The sun was out and nothing could ruin this day, until Neville fell off his broom and was escorted by Madam Hooch to the Hospital Wing. "No one is to fly off while I am gone or else you will be expelled before you could say 'Quidditch.' Is that understood?" She had said. Well, that threat was ignored. Malfoy found Neville's remembrall that he had got from his grandmother.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry demanded. "No." Malfoy said. "If you don't give it to Harry, I will jinx you and you know I happen to know a lot of jinxes." Serenity said, sneering and with her wand out. Malfoy paled when he saw the wand. "Fine, here you go." He flew into the sky and threw it up in the air. Harry took off on his broom and caught the remembrall before it hit the ground.

"Mr. Potter!" It was Professor McGonagall. She looked really pissed. Mr. Potter, come with me." All the Gryffindors all started to object, but she silenced them. Harry and Professor McGonagall headed up to the castle and Serenity turned towards Malfoy. "Now you've done it Malfoy. I am going to jinx you!" Serenity waved her wand, until she was disarmed by none other than her father, who had some bags beside him.

"Serenity Snape, come here right now!" Serenity walked over to her father, pouting. She knew that she was in big trouble. Madam Hooch came out of the castle and stopped beside Severus. "Any troubles?" She asked. "Yes, this young lady was about to jinx Mr. Malfoy. I will take care of her." He said. Madam Hooch nodded her head, and went to the rest of the class. She continued the lesson and Severus looked at is daughter.

"Grab those bags," he ordered her. She glared at him, but it didn't phase him one bit. "Now." He demanded. Serenity picked up a couple of the bags and Severus grabbed the others. They both walked towards the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus unlocked his classroom and set the bags on a table. Serenity did the same. Her father opened his office and Serenity followed him in. "Sit." Serenity sat in the chair in front of her father's desk. "Now," he started, "what was the reason for you to jinx Mr. Malfoy?"

"Madam Hooch told us to stay on the ground because Neville broke his arm when he fell off his broom and he had dropped his remembrall. Malfoy found it and flew in the air. Harry told him to give it back, but didn't, so I threatened him and he threw it in the air. Harry caught it, but he got caught by Professor McGonagall, and she escorted Harry towards the castle. I got mad at Malfoy because he is going to get Harry expelled." She finished her story and waited for Severus to say something.

Severus looked at her. "Why do you not want Potter to be expelled?" "Because I don't want him to go back to his relatives' house since they are cruel to him." "How cruel?" Serenity looked at him and looked at her feet. "It is not my duty to say, it is Harry's choice to tell someone, but they are the worse kind of people in the world and deserve to be called mud bloods."

Severus sighed and went to kneel down beside her. She looked up and saw that he had concern for his eyes. "Do you know if they abuse him physically?" She nodded her head. "Ron told me that he has seen scars on Harry's back whenever they are getting ready for bed or class. I saw a scar on his lower back when he was stretching." Severus stood up and looked at the fire place.

"Do you think you could convince Potter to tell someone?" "I'll try. He doesn't really know that Ron and I know. Would you like me to talk to him about it?" She asked quietly. "Yes, both you and Weasley should do it together. Even if he is a Potter, no boy should go through that kind of abuse by family. Serenity nodded her head and got up from her chair.

She stretched and heard her back pop, then went to stand by her father. He hugged her close and let go of her. "Come, it will be dinner time soon and I happen to be a little hungry. Oh, and you have detention tonight for trying to jinx Mr. Malfoy." Serenity nodded her head and took her wand back, which was in her father's pocket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm going to leave it here for now. I'll update soon! R&R please!!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the entrance of the Dungeons, Ron was waiting for her. Severus walked past him as if he wasn't there, and Serenity stopped at his side. "Ron, we need to talk about Harry." He nodded and they went into the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for Harry. "What do we need to talk about?" Ron asked. "Its about Harry. If he gets expelled, we need a reason to keep him here."

Ron looked at her blankly. Serenity looked at him. "You know, Harry's scars." "Oh!" Serenity nodded her head and began eating. "What if he doesn't get expelled?" Ron asked. "Then we should talk to him about telling someone how his relatives really treat him." She said quietly. Ron nodded his head and started shoveling his mouth full of food. Serenity rolled her eyes and continued to eat. Athena appeared out of no where and landed on Ron's head singing a note.

"Hey guys," Harry said behind them. "Hey Harry, I see that you didn't get expelled." Serenity said, scooting over to make room for him. He nodded and heavily sat down next to her, piling food on his plate. "So, what happened Harry?" Ron asked. "I'll tell you later. This isn't the best place to tell you." Harry said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you are now the youngest Seeker in a Century to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Ron said excitedly. Harry, Ron, and Serenity were in the library in a quiet corner doing homework and Harry told them what happened in the McGonagall's office.

"My Da is going to be really pissed when he finds out that you made to team." Serenity said. "Wood said he wants to keep this a secret, and only you guys and the team will know." Harry was really happy right now, and Ron and Serenity decided to wait to talk to Harry about his scars on his back.

Serenity looked at the clock and noticed that she only had 15 minutes until she had her detention with her dad. "Listen guys, I have to go. My dad gave me detention for trying to jinx Malfoy. I'll see ya later." She got up and packed her stuff away. Serenity waved to them and her and Athena went into the Dungeons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 11 pm when Serenity and Athena returned. Her father made prepare a batch of Wolfsbane potion for St. Mungos since he was the best Potions master around and knew how to brew it right. She noticed that Ron was up waiting for her.

"Is Harry asleep?" Ron nodded her head and made room for her on the couch in front of the fire. She sat down and sighed in relief while Athena disaparated into the girls dormitory. "So, when are we going to talk to Harry about his scars?" Ron asked. She looked at him tiredly. "We can do it next week on Halloween after the feast. Or the day after the Halloween." She said. Ron nodded his head and stretched.

"Well, I going to go to bed, goodnight Serenity." he kissed her on the cheek and went up the boys dormitory. (A/N: they are not a couple, it was a friend kiss.) Serenity sat on the couch for a few moments before heading to be herself.

Hermione was up when she got ready for bed. She was reading a book before drifting off to sleep. "How was your detention Serenity?" She asked over her book. The two were on good terms, but not really considered as friends, but it was getting there. "It was ok. I mean it was with my father and I had to help him with a Wolfsbane Potion," she said, getting into her bed. Hermione looked at her confused.

"What is the Wolfsbane Potion?" She asked. Serenity smiled at this question. _finally, something she doesn't know! _she thought. "The Wolfsbane Potion is for people who are werewolves. They have to take it everyday for seven days before the full moon. It helps them keep their mind when they are transformed. If they don't take it, they lose their minds to the beast of themselves." Serenity explained. Hermione nodded her head and put in a bookmark in her book.

"Goodnight Serenity." "Goodnight Hermione." Serenity waved her wand and turned off the lights. Serenity looked up at her campus and listened to the other girls sleeping. She was thinking about what she was going to say to Harry nest week and about her dreams she kept having. _what do they mean though? _She thought, _I guess I need to ask my dad. Maybe he'll know. _Serenity turned over with these thoughts and fell into a fitful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Halloween and all the Gryffindors were in Charms learning the Levitating Charm. They were paired up into two. Harry and Seamus, Ron and Hermione, and Serenity with Neville. Serenity was trying to get Neville to get the spell right, but his wand wasn't cooperating with him. "Neville, is this your own wand or somebody else's?" She asked. "Yes, it was my dad's wand." Neville said sadly. She padded him on the shoulder and did the spell on the feather.

Meanwhile, Ron was supposedly doing the wand waving for the spell. _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _Ron said, waving his wand hand like a wind mill. "No, your doing it all wrong, your supposed to swish and flick when doing it and when your doing the incantation, you have to say the r in Wingardium longer," Hermione said. "See, watch. _Wingardium Leviosa!" _Hermione swished and flicked her wand and her feather started to levitate off the desk. Seamus tried to do the same, but the feather caught on fire and Harry put it out with his hat.

After class, Harry, Ron, and Serenity were walking to the Tower. "God, she is so annoying. No wonder nobody can stand her." Ron said. Something pushed into him and Harry and Serenity noticed that it was Hermione, with tears in her eyes. Smack! "Hey, what was that for!?" Ron glared at Serenity, but he backed off when she gave him her best Snape glares.

"You hurt her feelings you Dumbass!" Serenity walked up to the dormitory and dropped off her things. Hermione wasn't in there, so she assumed that she was in a bathroom somewhere crying. Serenity walked down with Athena on her shoulder and waited for Harry and the idiot to come down.

"I suggest you apologize to Hermione when you see her Ron, or so help me God!" She threatened. Ron gulped and looked at Harry for back up. He put his hands up. "Hey, I'm not the one on trial. Besides, Serenity is right. She may be a know-it-all, but she does have feelings too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity, Ron, and Harry entered the Great Hall, but there was no sign of Hermione. Lavender and Parvati were talking to each other rapidly. When they noticed Ron coming towards their way, they glared at him. "You are such a git Ron!" They said in unison, and turned around to face their plates. Serenity sat down next to Lavender while Harry sat next to her, then Ron next to him.

"Where is Hermione?" Serenity asked Lavender. "She is in the girls bathroom crying. We tried to talk to her, but she told us to go away." Lavender said. Serenity nodded her head and got up. "I'm going to get her, see if I can get her to come down." Serenity walked to the Entrance Hall, but stopped only a moment to smack Ron in the head again. "Miss Snape!" McGonagall warned. "He deserved it Professor, ask anyone of the first year Gryffindors." Serenity said, walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity walked up to the third floor girls bathroom and heard someone crying. Athena flew through the doorway when Serenity opened the door and landed near the stall where the crying was coming from. "Hermione?" "Go away!" Serenity unlocked the stall door and looked at Hermione. She had red eyes with tears running down her face.

Serenity bent down to where she was eye-to-eye with Hermione. "Don't let Ron get to you. He says things before he thinks about him." She said, taking some toilet paper from the holder and handing it to Hermione. Athena sang a small note, which calmed Hermione down a lot. She wiped away her tears and looked at Serenity.

"Don't apologize for Ron, if he wants to apologize to me, he has to do it himself." She said. "I wasn't apologizing for him, just telling you that he was being a Dumbass." Serenity said to her, getting up. She held to door for Hermione, then walked towards the exit.

"Come on, we are missing the feast." Hermione smiled at her. "Thank you" Serenity nodded her head and they both left, following Athena to the Great Hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way there, Serenity smelled something like dirty socks. "Oh no!" She pulled Hermione into an empty classroom and locked it. "What's going on Serenity?" Hermione asked. "There is a troll in the school." "How do you know?" "I smelled dirty socks and knew that it was a troll. I have smelt them before when I had gone into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. He pointed out the smell and told me what it was." Serenity explained.

There was loud stomping that had stopped in front of the classroom they were in and the door started shaking. "Get back Hermione!" The door busted open and the troll came into the room. It gave a roar when it saw Serenity and Hermione in a corner. Athena dived at the troll and started pecking at it. It gave another roar and started swinging its club at Athena.

"Serenity, Hermione!" Harry and Ron were in the doorway, seeing Serenity and Hermione trapped. Serenity shot a spell at the troll, but to know affect. Ron took out his wand flicked his wand. "_Wingardium_ _Leviosa!"_ He managed to lift the club out of the troll's hand, while Harry ran to Serenity and Hermione. Ron dropped the club on its owner and the troll collapsed in a big bang.

"Are you guys alright?" Harry asked. "I'm fine, good job Ron." Serenity said. Hermione got off the floor shakily and held onto the sill of the window for support. Ron walked towards them and looked at Hermione. "Listen Hermione, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier." He said quietly. Hermione walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you! You saved us from that troll and you succeeded on doing the Levitation Charm!" Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder, who was blushing very brightly. "Your welcome.

Serenity and Harry looked at each other and smiled at the couple. Just then, Professors' McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell entered the room. "What happened here!" Serenity walked around the troll and in front of the teachers. "Harry and Ron came to look for us, but we didn't notice there was troll until I smelt it in the corridor. I pulled Hermione into this classroom, hoping the troll would pass it, but obviously it was smart enough to look. Anyways, Hermione and I got trapped in here and Harry and Ron got in here to take it out, but it was Ron who did the knocking out the troll thing." She finished. Severus, who was looking at the troll and listened to the story looked up at his daughter. Ron and Hermione were still in an embrace, not knowing the adults were there. Professor Quirrell was sobbing near the troll's feet.

"Well, I think some points are in order, but it appears that the one who is getting the most points is currently busy." McGonagall said, "Five points to you Mr. Potter and ten points to Mr. Weasley. Now go to the Common Room, all of you." Serenity and Harry nodded their heads and walked up to Ron and Hermione. "Hey you two, we need to go." Harry said. They broke apart, blushing.

The four walked out, but Severus stopped his daughter. "I need to speak with you." he said sternly. "Serenity nodded her head, while Athena continued to follow the other three.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What were you thinking?!" Severus yelled at Serenity. "You could have been killed! Don't you ever go off like that, ever!" He grabbed her by the robe into a hug. Serenity closed her eyes in the warmth of her father's embrace. She felt a tear run down her cheek and her father looked at her. He wiped away the tear with his callused hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Dad, I'll try not to do it again."

Severus nodded and sat down on the couch, while pulling Serenity on his lap and holding her like a baby. She laid her head on his shoulder, while he hummed the wordless lullaby he used to sing to her to get her to sleep. Well, that song did work, for she did fall asleep. Severus just held her until he fell asleep himself, before fully lying down on the couch with Serenity in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity woke up the next morning and found herself on her father's couch in his Quarters. She tried to stretch, but found out she couldn't. Severus was fast asleep next to her. Serenity turned around in her father's embrace, which woke him up a bit.

"Morning dad," she said. Severus glared at her and got off the couch. He gave a stretch and yawned. "I am still upset with you, Serenity." He said sleepily. "Can I explain why I wasn't at the feast?" Severus nodded his head and sat back down on the couch. Serenity snuggled close to her father and told him how she had gone to find Hermione to try and get her to come down to the feast. "Tell me, why were you getting her to come down if she didn't want to go?" he asked her. "Because Ron said something about her and she heard him," she said.

"Indeed, well, I don't know about you but I am going to bed. Its too early to talk about such nonsense." Severus got up, picked Serenity up and headed into his bedchambers, where they could get a few more hours of sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, next chapter I promise I will put in the 'talk' between Ron, Harry, Serenity (and possibly Hermione). But in other words, Rate! Cya!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Serenity was walking to the Great Hall to eat breakfast when she saw Ron coming down. She walked with him in silence. "So today is the day we confront Harry?" He asked without looking at her. "Yes, but even though Hermione is part of our group now after we saved her life, I don't want her in on the conversation since Harry might not say anything in front of her. We've known him the longest, so it would be easier if it was you, me, and him. Hopefully Hermione wouldn't mind." she said quietly, since Malfoy and his two idiots were passing by close to them.

Serenity whispered something and Malfoy and the two idiots started dancing like ballerinas. Everyone who was close started laughing at them. "What is going on?!" It was McGonagall. She saw the three boys and waved her wand at them.

"Who did this?" McGonagall demanded. Severus was coming in the Hall when he saw the commotion. He walked up to McGonagall. What is going on?" "It seems that someone decided to put a jinx on Mister's Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle." Severus looked into the crowd and saw Serenity keeping a too straight of a face.

"Miss Snape, come here." _Shit! _Serenity walked up to her father. "Now, do you know who might of cast the dancing jinx on them?" Serenity kept her face straight. "No sir, I do not." He gave her a hard look. "Go on your way then, all of you." He stalked out of the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall.

Everyone else followed. "That was a good one Serenity, you have to teach me that spell," Ron whispered to her. Serenity grinned and went to sit by Hermione, was already sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, Ron and I need to speak to Harry about a private matter, please don't take it as if we don't want to be your friend, but it is one of those things where its just Harry, Ron, and me. Do you understand?" She asked Hermione.

"I understand Serenity. Besides, I was going to the library after breakfast and work on some extra credit work for Transfiguration." "Thank you Hermione." She nodded her head and finished her meal, then left. At the same time, Harry sat down in Hermione's vacant spot. "Morning guys, where is Hermione going?" he asked.

"Hermione went to the library to work on some extra credit," Serenity said. Ron was stuffing food down his face and nodded his head to Harry in a way of saying 'good morning.'

"Listen Harry, Ron and I have to speak to you about a private matter. Its really important too." Harry nodded his head and went back to eating his toast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them entered a room on the seventh floor that was known as the Room of Requirement. Serenity sat down on a cozy chair in front of a fireplace, along with Ron and Harry.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked. Ron and Serenity looked at each other.

"Harry, a few times when I didn't see you with a shirt on, I have seen scars on your back. It told Serenity about them and we decided that we should know where they came from." Ron said seriously. Harry's face looked as if it was made of stone.

Serenity knelt down in front of him and grabbed his hands. "Harry, we really care about you and want to know who gave you those scars. I won't give you any pity, because the only thing I pity is hurt animals. Now, who gave you these scars?" Serenity asked.

Harry looked away from her face and looked out of the window. He had a tear in his eye, but wiped it away furiously. "Do you know what it is like not being loved?" Ron and Serenity looked at each other and shook their heads.

"My relatives have hated me ever since I showed up on their doorstep. They treated me like trash. I was forced to work to earn my meals, lived in a cupboard under the stairs, and was beaten at least three or four times a week. When the Hogwarts letters came for me, my uncle beat me every day twice as hard to see if he could beat the magic out of me quicker. He even let Dudley have whack at me. My aunt Petunia did nothing, but watch. She even laughed a few times. Its hard to believe that your own relatives would hate you that much." Harry wiped away the tears that were poring down his face and Serenity gave him a hug. Ron went next to Harry's chair and patted him on his back.

They stayed like that for some time and it was Serenity who finally spoke. "Harry, you need to speak to Dumbledore about this. Its deeply frowned upon in the wizardry world for a young child to be beaten by their relatives. If the relative is caught beating their own blood, it's a 10 year sentence in Azkaban."

Harry stood up from his chair with the look of determination of his face. "Your right Serenity, lets go and tell Dumbledore about the way my relatives have been treating me." "Alright Harry!" Ron said with enthusiasm. Serenity smiled and the tree of them walked out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached the entrance to the headmaster's tower, but saw that Professor Dumbledore was speaking to Serenity's father. He saw them coming and Dumbledore turned his head.

"Miss Snape and Misters Potter and Weasley, what can I do for you?" Ron and Serenity gave Harry a nudge. "Well sir, I wanted to talk to you about something that is important and private. Serenity and Ron already know."

"Very well Harry, lets go up to my office. Will you two be coming up as well?"

Actually, I have to finish up some homework." Ron said, giving Harry a pat on the back and left.

"Serenity, you need to come with me. I need some assistance on a potion." Severus said. Serenity looked at her father. "Now." She sighed and gave Harry a quick hug before following her father through some shortcuts into the dungeons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what did you find out?" Severus asked his daughter, while putting in newt eyes in a potion. "I found out that his relatives hate him more than anything and it was his uncle who gave him the scars. Even his cousin had a whack at him." Serenity said angrily.

Severus stirred his potion and lowered the temperature to let it simmer for a few hours. He grabbed his daughter and pulled her in a hug. She snuggled into his voluminous robes and let a few tears go down her cheek.

Her father picked her up and carried her into Quarters. "No one should ever go through that sort of horror from their relatives." he said quietly to her. She nodded her head.

"Come, its time for lunch. I hear that the house-elves are serving chicken and dumpling for lunch." Severus and Serenity left together and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I was finishing up my last and final year of high school and didn't get a chance to type this chapter, but I finally did. I know it's a bit short, but I was running out of ideas for this chapter. So please rate!!


	12. Chapter 11

_This chapter is based in Dumbledore's office where Harry is telling Dumbledore about his mistreatment at home (if you can call it home) Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11**

"So Harry, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, sitting behind his desk.

"Well sir, I wanted to talk to you about the Dursley's treatment towards me. I told Serenity and Ron about it, actually they persuaded me to talk about it. They both thought it would be best for me to tell you about it." Harry said, waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

"How have they been treating you my dear boy? Surely it couldn't be too bad." _I hope. _Dumbledore took out some sherbet lemon and offered one to Harry, who declined.

"I was wondering if I could show you instead. _Oh damn, they wouldn't! _Dumbledore nodded his head.

Harry lifted up his shirt and Dumbledore gasped. There were many scars on Harry's chest and back. Some crossed with each other, some by themselves. There was also a few burn scars.

Dumbledore was shocked and didn't say anything for a few moments. When he came out of his shock, he stood up and stood next to the boy.

"Harry, how long has this been going on?" He asked to boy quietly. Harry put his shirt down and stared into the blue pools of Dumbledore's eyes.

"Ever since I was four years old Sir." Harry said, turning his head so as not to let the Headmaster to see the tears running down his cheek. Dumbledore saw this and turned Harry's head towards him.

"There is no shame for you to cry Harry. And I assure you, they Dursleys will pay for what they did to you." Dumbledore said fiercely. Harry nodded his head and wiped away any stray tears.

Dumbledore smiled at him and waved his hand. A house elf appeared. "Is Professor Dumbledore in need of something?" The house elf asked with a squeaky voice. "Yes, some hot chocolate and maybe some cookies." "Wiggy is getting it now sir!" the House elf disappeared and reappeared with a tray with two cups of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Will that be all sir?" "That is all Wiggy, you may go." Wiggy bowed his head and disappeared. Dumbledore handed Harry a cup and took the other and took a sip of it.

Harry drank his fairly quickly and grabbed a cookie. "Now, when was the most recent scar that you have from the Dursley's?" Dumbledore asked him. Harry finished his cookie and pulled up one of his pant legs. There was what looked like a hot iron burn and it looked like it was still healing.

Dumbledore looked at it and went to his desk. He took out a parchment and a quill. He wrote something down and sealed it. "Fawkes, I need you to deliver this to child services." Fawkes flew to Dumbledore, took the letter and flew off.

After five minutes, the fireplace turned green and a man came out, followed by two men in red robes.

"Ah, Mr. Delis, its good that you are here." Dumbledore shook the man's hand and waved to the other men to take a seat.

"You have called me here concerning one of your students is that correct?" Mr. Delis asked, taking out a small notebook.

"Yes I did, it is Mr. Potter here that has been getting abused by his relatives," Dumbledore said gravely. The three men quickly looked at Harry, or more like the scar on his head. One of the men in the red robes said, "Good Lord, its Harry Potter!"

The men stared at him for a few more seconds, then went back to being serious. "So, who has been abusing you dear boy?" Mr. Delis asked.

"My relatives Sir," Harry said meekly. "Is there proof of that?" Harry lifted up his shirt and showed the three men. They all gasped at what they saw.

Mr. Delis took out a camera from a pocket in his robe and set it up. "Mr. Potter, I'm going to need to take pictures of all physical injuries and a verbal statement of all the abuses." Harry nodded his head and Mr. Delis went to work on taking pictures and writing down Harry's statement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When everything was done. Mr. Delis and the two Aurors shook Harry and Dumbledore's hands. "Since this is a very serious case and has been going on for a very long time, there is no doubt about it that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley will be arrested immediately." Mr. Delis said.

"Your parents would have been very pissed off on how they treated you Harry. You never deserved that sort of punishment. Albus, I will let you know when we have arrested the Dursleys. Have a good day." Mr. Delis tipped his hat and left, followed by the Aurors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Dumbledore sat in silence for a few moments, until Harry decided to speak up. "Sir, if my aunt and uncle are arrested, who will I stay with during the summer?" Dumbledore looked at him and took a cookie.

"I will need to see if you have any relatives left to take care of you, but I need a potion to find out. I will let you know when this potion is made, since it requires you to give up a few drops of blood. But for now, don't worry about it." He sat back in his chair and smiled at Harry.

"I believe that your friends are waiting for you Harry. Don't worry too much on where you are going to live during the summer." Harry nodded his head, said goodbye to the Headmaster and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Harry left, Albus got lost in his thoughts. While thinking, he was startled when the floo was heard. Mr. Delis' head was sticking out of the fire. "Albus, we have arrested the Dursleys and they are going to have a trial next Saturday. It is required that Mr. Potter is to be there." He said. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Thank you Mr. Delis. I will let Harry know." Mr. Delis nodded his head and disappeared. Dumbledore looked at the fire, then looked at Fawkes. "Fawkes, I need you and Athena to watch Harry for me, while still watching Serenity." Fawkes chirped a note and went back to eating a cookie he stole. Albus rolled his eyes and continued to look at the fire again, deep in thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Here is the latest chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Been too busy with college. I'll try and be quicker about posting new chapters. Cya!!!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Three days after the arrest of the Dursleys, the press somehow got the information and printed it out.

"This is outrageous!" Serenity yelled, when she saw the front page of the Daily Prophet. Athena was on her shoulder and squawked at the sudden outburst.

A few of the students were looking at Harry and giving him looks of pity and some were as mad as Serenity. The Weasleys and Hermione especially. "Wouldn't this be illegal to print out since it is a private matter?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, but the reporter is Rita Skeeter somehow got it in there. She is very good at finding information like that." Serenity looked up at the head table and noticed that the headmaster, her father, and Professor McGonagall were not there.

Harry was looking down at his food, barely touching it. Ron padded his back in comfort, but Harry didn't look up. Athena hopped onto his shoulder and rubbed her head on Harry's cheek. Harry reached up a hand scratched Athena's head, who started cooing.

This cheered Harry up a bit and gave Athena some of his porridge. Serenity smiled at this and went back to reading the article.

Malfoy and his cronies came up to the table where Harry, Ron, Serenity, and Hermione were at. "Well, I guess the Great Potter isn't so great, since he can't seem to keep some muggles from beating up on him." Malfoy said sneering. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

Ron and Serenity were up and pointed their wands at them. Malfoy's sneer was wiped from his face and would of reached for his wand too, but then Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came into the Great Hall.

"What is the meaning of this?!" McGonagall demanded. "Malfoy was just commenting what was said in the Daily Prophet Professor." Serenity said, lowering her wand, while Ron did the same.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle looked at Professor Snape, trying to see if he could say something, but he didn't. "Mr. Malfoy, do you have anything to say?" He shook his head and left, with Crabbe and Goyle.

McGonagall looked at her Gryffindors, glaring at them and went up to the Head table. Dumbledore followed her, while Snape stayed behind. "Serenity, if I see that kind of behavior in this hall again, you will suffer the consequences, you too Weasley." He glared at them one more time and went up to the Head table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the day, people were glancing at Harry, some whispering or giving him pitying looks. Finally at dinner, Harry lost it.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP TALKING ABOUT ME! IT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS OF WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WHILE LIVING WITH THOSE 'PEOPLE'! SO YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DROP THE SUBJECT!" Harry got up from the table and left the Great Hall, where it was totally silent. No one spoke for a few moments, but talking resumed, mostly talking about Harry's outburst.

"Ron, Hermione, we need to go find Harry." Serenity said, getting up from the table. Ron and Hermione did the same and followed Serenity out. They found Harry outside on a bench near the lake. He was gazing out and didn't hear his friends coming up to him.

He didn't even acknowledge Ron when he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Serenity and Hermione sat on each side next to Harry, while Ron continued to stand up. "Its bad enough that I am the Boy-Who-Lived, now I'm the Boy-Who-Needs-To-Be-Pitied all because that woman got a hold of the report about me being abused by my relatives."

Hermione and Serenity wrapped their arms around Harry, while Ron just padded his back. "Don't worry Harry, I'm sure everything will be fine after the hearing, you'll see." Hermione said.

Harry smiled at her and wiped away the tears that had fallen. "Thanks guys, I'm glad I have friends that like me for being me and not taking pity on me." The four of them had a group hug and walked up back to the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Saturday rolled around, Harry was getting really nervous about the trial. "Don't worry Harry, you are not going to be alone. Professor Dumbledore is going to be there and he won't let anything happen to you." Hermione said, comfortably.

Harry just shrugged and continued to pick at his food. "Listen Harry, you need to eat something. You need some strength when face those muggle bastards," Serenity said.

"Yes, but I just keep on thinking about what they did to me all these years and its making me sick."

Ron looked up from his plate. "Those muggles will get what they deserve, just relax and don't think about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 11 a.m, Professor Dumbledore came to the Gryffindor Tower to pick up Harry. He found him with his friends at a table giving him comfort. "Are you ready to go Harry?" He asked. Harry only nodded his head.

He got up and the two girls gave Harry a hug while Ron just padded his back. "Good luck Harry," they said.

Harry followed Professor Dumbledore out of the tower and headed towards the gate.

"Ever heard of side-apparating, Harry?" He shook his head. "Well then, I guess I'll have to show you, but what ever you do, do not let go of me, or else we might get splinched and believe me, its not fun when splinching." Dumbledore held out his arm to Harry, who took it, and off they went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment they appeared at the Ministry, Harry saw the most beautiful water fountain. There was a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin and an elf. When they walked past it, Harry saw that there were coins in the water and noticed that the money went to St. Mongo's Hospital.

Harry dug into his pockets and tossed in a few galleons. Dumbledore smiled at this but said nothing.

"Come along Harry, we need to get unto the lift." They headed towards a lift where there were wizards and witches were getting on and off.

They got on and a few said hello to Dumbledore. They got off on the last floor, which was the Department of Mysteries and the courtrooms.

Dumbledore opened the door and guided Harry to a seat in the front of the court, where Vernon and Petunia were sitting in two chairs with chains wrapped around them.

The Minister came in and ordered everyone to sit down. "Lets get down to business then," he said seriously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three hours since Harry left. Hermione was helping Ron with his homework, while Serenity just sat and petted Athena.

Every time someone opened the portrait door, the three of them would look up to see if it was Harry.

After another two hours, Harry finally showed up. Those who were present, looked up at Harry. He had a big smile on his face and had tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm free, they got life in Azkaban," he said quietly. Hermione and Serenity rushed at him and gave him a hug. Ron also gave him a hug, but it was quick.

"I am so glad they got what they deserve. Good job for being so brave and showing them they can't hurt you anymore." Hermione said.

That night, there was a celebration in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was stopped at midnight when McGonagall came in.

The four friends stayed up long past when everyone had gone to bed. "So what now?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore said that he is waiting for the potion that Snape is making and then I'll find out if I have any other relatives besides those assholes that I was related to before." Harry said.

Hermione looked at Serenity. "Which potion is it that your father is making?" Serenity just smiled.

Its secret, so I can't tell you." Hermione was about to argue, but Serenity held up her hand. "Come on, its time we go to bed, its been a long day."

The four of them headed up to their designated dormitories, and said goodnight.

Serenity laid down, with Athena on her perch next to Serenity's bed. "Goodnight Athena." Athena chirped, and tucked her head under her wing.

Serenity looked at the phoenix and closed her eyes.

A few hours later, the girls dormitory was woken up by a scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cliff hanger!! I finally finished this chapter. Hopefully it won't take me too long to type the other. Cya and enjoy!!_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The entire 1st year girls dormitory woke up and saw that Serenity was having a nightmare. Hermione tried to shake her awake, but to no avail. Athena squawked loudly then disappeared in a ball of flames. Everyone in the Tower were awake now and some of the older girls went to see what all the ruckus was about. Serenity continued to thrash and scream and no one could wake her.

The Portrait opened to reveal McGonagall and Snape with Athena on his shoulder. Severus quickly went upstairs to try and wake up his daughter. "Serenity, wake up. Its just a dream, Come on now." he rubbed her back and eventually Serenity woke up still suffering from the nightmare.

"Papa!" She threw herself into her father's lap and started crying. Severus held her and comforted her. After a few moments, Serenity finally calmed down and Severus took her in his arms. "She will be with me for the night." He said to McGonagall and swept out of the Gryffindor Tower towards his own rooms, with Athena in tow.

"Alright everyone, go back to your dormitories." McGonagall said, then left. Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at each other then went back to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus settled Serenity next to him and held her protectively. Serenity was still awake, not able to sleep yet. "I saw him in my dream again," she said finally, "he was killing a unicorn and drinking the blood. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't do it." She cried and Severus held her more tightly. Serenity cried for awhile then went to sleep, clutching her father's shirt.

Severus stroked her hair and watched her as she slept. _I should teach her the art of Occlumency. _This was the last thought he had before drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity woke up snuggled in her father's arms, who was still sleeping. She looked at the alarm clock next to the bed and saw that it was only 7:30. She yawned widely and got out of bed to use the loo. when she came out, her father was coming to life. Athena was on top of the wardrobe sleeping.

She climbed back into bed and snuggled back into her father's side again. He finally came around a little and stretched while yawning. He looked at his daughter and gave her a kiss on her head. "Good morning Princess." She just smiled and hugged him.

Severus hugged her back and got out of bed. Athena woke up and sang a note of 'good morning' then went about to preening herself. Severus came back dressed for the day. "Get dressed, we have some things to talk about." He left the room and Serenity was left to her thinking. _Wonder what it is that he wants to discuss with me. _Serenity got up and went into her room to put on her clothes and walked into the living room where Severus was whisking up some breakfast.

The food appeared on a table and they both sat down and ate in silence. He drank coffee while she drank juice. When everything was gone, Severus and Serenity sat down on the couch, where Athena was on an arm, eating a piece of apple.

"Now, I wanted to discuss about how to handle your dreams." He looked at his daughter pointedly. She stared and waited for his next words. "I will be teaching you Occlumency. So as to help you sleep better." Serenity got excited about this. For a long time now, she wanted to learn this art, but her father had said she was too young. But now she would have her chance.

"But it will only be used when you are to sleep, nothing more." he said sternly. Serenity nodded and continued to smile. She was just happy to actually learn.

"I will not mis-abuse it Da, promise." Severus smiled at this and hugged her. "Good. We shall start tonight and 7:00 sharp. Don't be late. Now go and enjoy your day and stay out of trouble!" Serenity bounded out of her father's quarters and toward the Great Hall to see her friends.

Athena stuck around to finish her apple slice. Severus stared at her. "Keep an eye on her Athena. Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. Athena chirped and vanished. Severus sat for awhile then went into his office and began some grading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Serenity walked into the Great Hall, everyone stopped talking then started up again. Some whispering to each other, but she ignored them. She sat in between Harry and Ron and grabbed a piece of toast, since she already ate something and just wanted to have something.

Athena appeared and landed on Ron's head. "Serenity, why does your bird like to land on my head?" He asked, while glaring at the said bird, who was preening herself again. Harry laughed and continued to eat his breakfast.

Serenity just shrugged and munched on her toast. Ron shook his head, but Athena wouldn't budge. He shook a bit more, but it only gave him a headache. Finally he gave up. Hermione came in the Great Hall and sat down across from them. She sighed and served herself some breakfast.

"So, what happened last night Serenity?" Hermione asked. Serenity took Athena off Ron's head, who was glad about it, and stroked her head.

"Just had a really bad nightmare," she said. "My Da is going to help me close my mind so I can get a more peaceful sleep and everyone else in the Tower." She continued to stroke Athena and got up. "I'm going for a walk see ya all later." She put Athena on her shoulder and strolled out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7:00 rolled around and Serenity walked into her father's quarters and sat down next to her father who was reading a book on the couch. Severus looked, marked his page and put it down on the coffee table.

He looked at her and Serenity smiled. "I'm ready." He nodded his head and cleared his throat. "The first thing I want to teach you is how to clear is mind. So, get on the floor and sit in a comfortable position."

Serenity did as he said and waited for his directions. "One way of calming you mind is a way of mediating. Now try and clear your mind. You can imagine a drawer and putting your thoughts into it, if that helps." She nodded her head and closed her eyes, imagining a chest. She opened it with her mind and put all thoughts into it. When she was sure she got her thoughts in there, she closed the chest.

"Now, do you have your thoughts in something?" She nodded her head. "Good. Now keep you mind focused and make sure your thoughts don't escape." For what seemed hours, Serenity kept her mind clear of all thoughts, then all of a sudden her thoughts came back to her.

Serenity opened her eyes and looked at her father. "I lost focused." She said. "It's alright, you just need more practice." Severus gave her a hug. "For now practice doing that and we shall continue the lesson next week." He gave her another hug and walked her to the door.

"Keep practicing, you'll get it." He gave her a little nudge and shut the door. Serenity looked at the door and shrugged. Then went towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus went into his Potions lab and made the finishing touches on the potion that Dumbledore had requested. He stirred a few times and took it off the fire to cool. He set a timer and then left it. Tomorrow it will be finished.

Severus sat down on the couch and continued to read the book he put down, while drinking a glass of fire whiskey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm done with this chapter. I have no idea when I will get chapter 14 done, since I've been pretty busy. Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
